Sweet Kiss
by XxKITxKATxX
Summary: Jin x Fuu


Sweet Kiss

Jin x Fuu

Chapter one: My feelings for you.

They sat inside the tiny Sushi shop. Fuu didn't know how they were going to pay for the sushi and rice balls that sat infront of them. Mugen had already scarfed down his share and started on hers.

"Hey! MUGEN!" She snatched her bowl from his hands.

Mugen had a dazed look about him, " What? I'm Hungry."

" Mugen, we dont even have any money to pay for this food, " Fuu sheltered her rice balls from him.

The owner walked up behind Jin, " No money, eh?" His cold eyes set on Fuu, " But I guess I can take you as my payment."

Her eyes opened up widely, " Um... no thanks. We will just leave."

" Who shall pay for all this food your friend has eaten?"

" Huh? " Fuu replied. She looked down at the table. Mugen had devoired seven rice balls, three bowls of rice, and eight plates of sushi, " MUGEN!"

" Who is going to pay for this!" The owner seemed a bit testy. " You will pay for this!" He picked Fuu up by the shirt and let her dangle.

" Don't touch her," Jin stood up and unshiethed his sword, " You should really use your manners when talking to a lady."

He dropped Fuu and backed up slowly, not taking his eyes off Jin for even a second, " Ok you win. Take as much food as you need!" A Fake smile crossed his face, " Take anything you want, just dont hurt me."

Mugen, Jin, and Fuu filled thier stomach adn left the sushi bar. They continued on thier journey to fuind this ' Samurai that smells of sunflowers'. They came across a small shack and decided that they would stay there for the night.

Mugen looked inside the small wooden shack, just to make sure no one else was residing there, " It's all clear." He walked inside, Jin and Fuu followed momentarily.

Fuu had a look of discust on her face, " EWWWWWWWW! This place has a horid smell."

" You wine about everything. Shut your yap for once." Mugen had a vein popping from his head, " Get over yourself princess."

"humph!" She replied.

Jin walked quietly in and sat on a hay stack in the back, " This is where we will stay. It suits Mugen, being the pig that he is and Fuu, you will befine."

Mugen sat in the hut. The group didn't speak for hours. Fuu grabbed a rolled up napkin from her kimono and unwrapped it. She took the rice ball from with in it; it was saved from lunch. Mugen watched her eat it greedily; his stomach growled as he watched her with unmoving eyes.

"you're not getting anyway." She scolded.

" Who says I wanted any! Brat!" He replied.

" Do you guys always have to bicker like this?" Jin asked, dissapointed.

Mugen and Fuu seperated, Jin sighed, " Children..."

Night soon fell. The moon hung over head. Mugen had fallen asleep. Fuu was outside looking at the stars and the moon. Jin walled out to join her.

" Jin..." Fuu spojke quietly.

"Yes?" He replied as he gave her a warm smile.

" Do you think we will ever find the Sunflower Samurai?" She asked.

" I don't know Fuu. This Search seems to get even more farfedched' the more we look, " Jin put his shirt over her shoulders, " There. It's very cold tonight."

" Thank you, Jin." She returned a smile to him. She sat down on the plat form infront of the hut. Jin sat beside her.

He felt his heart drop into his stomach, " Fuu... you are so... nevermind. " For this first time he was afraid. A blush crossed his face. He looked at her long and hard. He was afraid of death or any man, yet this woman made him feel so woosy.

Fuu glanced at him, confused, " No. Wait. I'm so what?"

" Don't worry about it. It's nothing important, " He looked away.

Fuu's eyes felt droopy. She laid her head on his should and closed her eyes. Jin struggled not to take her in his arms. He just let her head lay there. Soon he to fell asleep under the dark sky.

Jin awoke the next morning, " Where's Fuu?" The young girl was no where in sight. He looked around Frantically trying to find her.

Mugen could be heard from inside the hut, " That Stupid girl probably just wandered off somewhere."

A note lay on the ground. Jin picked it up and began reading it:

Jin,

I have that woman that you and Mugen are traveling with. I want a fight from you Jin. I want to regain my families honor. If you don't show up she will suffer horribly. I take it you care for her alittle more than that.

Signed,

Moriache Yagasumo

" Oh well." Exclaimed Mugen, " Atleast she's out of our way."

"No," Jin replied, " I have to go find her..."


End file.
